1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media conversion. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to media converters that can be used in optical-to-electrical and electrical-to-optical conversion.
2. The Relevant Technology
Many modern computer communications networks employ cabling over which data signals can be transmitted. Two common types of cabling are fiber cabling used to transmit optical signals and copper cabling used to transmit electrical signals. Although fiber cabling offers several advantages over copper cabling, the ubiquitous use of copper cabling makes wholesale conversion from copper cabling to fiber cabling costly and impractical. Instead, many network administrators choose instead to take a piecemeal transition to an all-optical network. A piecemeal transition requires the ability to connect different network elements and infrastructure within a highly integrated and optimized environment.
A media converter works at the physical network layer to connect two different media types, such as copper cabling and fiber cabling. Media converters are devices that take an incoming data signal from one type of media and convert it for transmission onto another type of media, for example, 100Base-TX (copper) to 100Base-FX (fiber). Since media converters function at the physical network layer, media converters do not interfere with higher layer functions, making the whole conversion process transparent to switches and routers, and the end user. Media converters can be used in a network that employs both copper and fiber cabling to converge the copper and fiber cabling without affecting network functionality.
One problem with current media converters configured to convert between copper and fiber cabling is they often have a large and bulky form factor. This large and bulky form factor can create space and clutter issues in applications where many copper-to-fiber or fiber-to-copper conversion points are arranged in close proximity to each other. Conventional media converters configured to convert between copper and fiber cabling are often unmounted and can be easily misplaced because they are not easily affixed in a permanent location. Further, current media converters often require an external power supply in order to function and often do not support conversion between copper and fiber cabling at gigabit speeds.